


A beautiful death

by Dark_Cait



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Dark, F/M, Feels, Happy Endding, Suicide, Witch Sharon, alternative ending, bad Steve, kid fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Cait/pseuds/Dark_Cait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy'said life crashes down around her and she can't find it in herself to pick up the pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Get some tissues it gets sad and dark really fast. Imy sorry for the darkness it took.

Everything had been perfect, or so Darcy had thought. Sure, her boyfriend of 6 months had subtly called her fat by saying she needed to get in shape and then bought her some icky protein shake. And yeah her boss Coulson has her almost continually filling out and filing reports 24/7, but it's ok. Until it wasn't.  
It started with little things, the team ate in the dining room while she filled out reports in the kitchen, Steve's partner Sharon Carter started coming around more. But even that was okay.  
Then it spiraled. The morning her life crashed to pieces started bad. Her alarm clock had been reset, her hair frizzed, and when she got into work Natasha's report wasn't filled out at all. Well, she thought to herself. That's something easy I can fix that.  
She walked down to Natasha's desk and silently set the form down.  
“you forgot to fill this out,” Darcy said. Natasha looked up at her coolly. “no, I didnt. I gave my report to Sharon. She will be giving all our paperwork to Phil from now on. After all, she is Steve's girlfriend now,” she spit at Darcy.  
Darcy didn't remember leaving the office let alone almost getting to her desk before running into her boss.  
“miss lewis, is something wrong?” phil asked.  
“I'm sorry sir, I don't think I can work for the avengers any longer. I just found out.” she paused, not knowing if she could say it  
“what miss lewis, I haven't got all day.” phil barked at her. “Steve is cheating on me!” she said in a rush. Phil laughed and told her to take the day off, that she was obviously overworked and needed the weekend to decompress. So she went home with a small stop at medical.  
____-____-____-____-____

That night Darcy moved her stuff out of Steve's rooms and back down to the room she used to have. She set up her bath and lit all the candles she had around the bathroom. She went to her bag and grabbed the bottle and syringe she had stolen from medical. She took enough medical opium to not feel the effects as she cut open her veins and then sat in the bathtub feeling the darkness pull her under.  
____-____-____-____-____

The team plus Sharon were eating in the dining room when Jarvis tried to alert someone. But when Tony put him on mute it was already too late.  
____-____-____-____-____

The weekend passed and Monday came. That's when someone noticed, Phil noticed when he came into work and his usual mug of coffee wasn't there, nor the reports finished. He decided to give her until 10.  
When 10 came and went he started to worry. When 12 rolled passed he went in search of Steve. When he found Steve he was laughing with Sharon, which wasn't unusual, what was, was the new earrings she was wearing, earrings he could have sworn Steve was going to give to Darcy for her birthday.  
“Rogers,” Phil barked. “my assistant is missing, have you seen her?”  
Steve said no, but then Sharon had said. “she's probably just doing this for attention, she's always so needy.” which Phil knew she was not. In fact, Darcy was known for being selfless. That's 2hen the pieces fell into place for Phil. He turned to Steve and punched him, then he was off to the tower, hoping against all hope he was not too late, with Steve Rogers close behind and a spitting mad Sharon hot on Steve's heels.  
____-____-____-____-____

When he got there he ran into Tony. “Darcy's room. Where is it?!” he all but screamed at tony. “when Steve and her broke up she probably moved back to get old room, 4 floors below us, I guess,” Tony said with a shrug. “not broken up, cheating,” was all phil could get out as he ran for the stairs, this time Tony right behind him.  
____-____-____-____-____

When they got to the room, Phil ran in screaming Darcy's name, but stopped abruptly when greeted with the scene in the bathroom. Her hair had fanned out in the red tinged water. Her lips a deathly blue. And the wax from melted candles all over. Phil just stood there, Tony came in and almost screamed. “what's wrong with Little Bit?!” he yelled all Phil could do was point at Steve.  
Tony turned around, and started to beat on steve. Sharon just smirked, that was all Phil needed to know that this was Sharon's ultimate goal. ____-____-____-____-____ The rest of the world would know her death as an accidental drowning, but shield and more importantly, Steve, would know it was all Steve's fault that the youngest agent to get that high on the SHIELD latter had killed herself.


	2. The alternative  ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was reading through the original, and decided it needed a happier ending. This is my attempt at giving it one.

Everything had been perfect, or so Darcy had thought. Sure, her boyfriend of 6 months had subtly called her fat by saying she needed to get in shape and then bought her some icky protein shake. And yeah her boss Coulson has her almost continually filling out and filing reports 24/7, but it's ok. Until it wasn't.  
It started with little things, the team ate in the dining room while she filled out reports in the kitchen, Steve's partner Sharon Carter started coming around more. But even that was okay.  
Then it spiraled. The morning her life crashed to pieces started bad. Her alarm clock had been reset, her hair frizzed, and when she got into work Natasha's report wasn't filled out at all. Well, she thought to herself. That's something easy I can fix that.  
She walked down to Natasha's desk and silently set the form down.  
“you forgot to fill this out,” Darcy said. Natasha looked up at her coolly. “no, I didnt. I gave my report to Sharon. She will be giving all our paperwork to Phil from now on. After all, she is Steve's girlfriend now,” she spit at Darcy.  
Darcy didn't remember leaving the office let alone almost getting to her desk before running into her boss.  
“miss lewis, is something wrong?” phil asked.  
“I'm sorry sir, I don't think I can work for the avengers any longer. I just found out.” she paused, not knowing if she could say it  
“what miss lewis, I haven't got all day.” phil barked at her. “Steve is cheating on me!” she said in a rush. Phil laughed and told her to take the day off, that she was obviously overworked and needed the weekend to decompress. So she went home with a small stop at medical.  
____-____-____-____-____

Phil was looking through security footage, when something caught his eye, well two somethings. The first was his assistant taking a rather large bottle of medical grade opium, and a syringe from the med bay, and the other was Sharon and Steve attempting to eat each other's faces off. Steve, his idol, was cheating on the girl he secretly loved, would do anything for.  
Coulson came up with a plan.  
___-___-___-___-___-___-

Slowly Coulson walked down the hall he knew Steve and Sharon were down. It didn't take him long to find them, Steve's pants were around his ankles and Sharon had 3/4th of a, smaller then Coulson’s, penis down her throat.

Coulson cleared his throat and put on his disappointed face. Steve's eyes got huge and Sharon looked scared for the first time since Coulson had ever met her.  
“I am done for today, but tomorrow be in my office at noon. We __will __be having a little chat about this.” Coulson hissed at them both before quickly running to LOLA. He had somewhere to be and fast.  
___-___-___-___-___-___-

Darcy had just injected herself with the opium when her bathroom door was slammed open. In her hazy mind she saw phil standing there like a knight. He pulled her out of the tub, wrapped a robe around her and carried her to Bruce's lab. He had gotten there in time.  
___-___-___-___-___-___-

The next day a memo went out that Agent Darcy Lewis had died the night before, and by the time Steve had made it to Coulson’s office he was a complete wreck.

Coulson was at his desk, he didn't even look up when Steve or Sharon entered.  
“sir?” Sharon spoke carefully. Phil stopped writing and looked up.  
“Agent 13, you are on field suspension for the next 24 months. That means absolutely no field work, you will move your things out of the field offices and back up to a cubicle, Agent Lewis’ cubicle is open.” a sob ripped from Steve’s throat at the off-handed comment. Phil continued. “you are also suspended for fraternization. I let it go with Agent Lewis and Commander Rogers, because she was not a field agent. That means you will not be into work, after today, for the next 4 months. Your field suspension starts when you get back.  
Commander Rogers,” Phil looked Steve in the eye, nothing of the man who once looked up to him could be found.  
“you will now be answering to Agent Romonoff in any field work, and are placed on tactical grounding for the next 7 missions as long as they are not world ending. Which brings me to my next point. You and the avengers will be answering directly to Fury. I've been given an assignment in deep Russia. I have a special team picked out, and I don't know when we'll be back. That is all.” Phil dismissed them and stood up, presumably to go pack.  
___-___-___-___-___-___-

》5 years later《  
Phil and Darcy Coulson were standing on the deck of their own miniaturized helicarrier looking at their own team.  
“you know we have a brake coming up, it'd be nice to see Natasha and and Tony and Clint again,” she whispered to Phil as he rubbed his hand over her extended abdomen.  
“and I bet you'd like to give birth not in the middle of a hydra lab. again,”Coulson said smiling into the crown of her hair.  
At that time a monitor went off and a small child yelling mama could be heard. “she's calling for me, I better go grab her,” Darcy whispered as she lightly kissed her husband and went to grab her baby girl.  
___-___-___-___-___-___-  
Darcy had thought 5 years ago that her life was perfect, she knew now how wrong she was as she watched her Phil chase awet, naked two year old around during bath time. This was her happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> So a comment came to me and it made sense. If you ever feel like this, know that there are always 0eople to talk to. If not a friend or loved one, then a hotline or a professional. A lot of mental illness is swept under the metaphorical rug because it is thought "to all be in your head" but it isnt. It is a real illness. And like a real illness it needs to be fought. Not only by the people it inflicts but by the loved ones who can help.   
> And if anything, my mother told me, when I was diagnosed with depression, that no matter how gloomy and bleak life looks to you, always find 5 good things, things that you know will make you smile or feel just a little bit better. Thank you and remember you have people there, looking out for you and wanting get to help you.


End file.
